


Bucky Bear, Reporting for Duty!

by Wonderlandleighleigh



Series: Now Leaving Dimension Z [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:08:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wonderlandleighleigh/pseuds/Wonderlandleighleigh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darcy drops off a new friend for Maggie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bucky Bear, Reporting for Duty!

"It’s…"

Darcy Lewis smiles proudly. “It’s a Bucky Bear!” 

Steve frowns. “A…A Bucky Bear.” 

The teddy bear in his hands is durable and will most definitely hold up to the abuse of a two-year-old. Its fur is a medium brown color, and it’s…

It’s wearing the comic book version of Bucky’s uniform. Mr. Kirby from Timely Comics had thought at the time that making Bucky thirteen instead of twenty-five, and giving him a colorful outfit would sell more books to the kids reading.

He’d been right, much to the real Bucky’s chagrin. 

_"The hell?! My balls haven’t even dropped in these books!"_

"Anyways. It’s from me and Jane and Thor. I mean mostly me and Jane. Ever since you woke up from your big chill there’s been a ton of Captain America and Bucky stuff all over the place," Darcy goes on. "Just a welcome back, sorry you were stuck in a crazy wasteland for like two years, and congrats on the baby kinda thing." 

Steve can’t help grinning a little. “Thank you, Darcy. I…I think Maggie’s gonna love it.” 

Darcy smiles, pleased. “Great! Enjoy! See ya round the tower!” 

He watches her go, and then closes the door to his quarters, still looking down at the bear. He wanders over to the crib Happy had dropped off ("Miss Potts insisted."), and looks down at a napping Maggie, who’s been cleaned up and changed into a diaper and a little t-shirt. She’s no longer caked in dust and grime. She just looks like a normal little girl now.

A normal little girl with her very own teddy bear. 

A Bucky Bear. 

Steve sets it in the crib next to her and smiles, feeling for the first time like he’s home and happy about it.


End file.
